


drip

by princealliance (anaksemuabangsa)



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anatomical Difference, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Boypussy, Creampie, Established Relationship, Feminization, Gender Bender, Knotting, M/M, Mark Has A Pussy, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Mark Lee (NCT), Omegapussy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Feederism, Top Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaksemuabangsa/pseuds/princealliance
Summary: Mark is soft inside too. Wet and hot and slippery. Slick dripping down and squelching around Baekhyun's cock.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Mark Lee (NCT)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 410





	drip

**Author's Note:**

> mind the tags, if there's anything you think i missed, please let me know.

+++

They were supposed to get something to eat.

The heat was simmering, sitting dormant in the backseat and Baekhyun had been able to drag Mark out of the bedroom and plop him down on the dining room table. He'd gone all but five minutes to fetch the packed meals and put them inside the microwave to heat them up when he'd heard the faintest, softest _hyung_ and when he turned around, Mark had stripped down and spread himself on the dining table, his pussy wet and leaking and so fucking _pink_. The sweet caramel scent of his arousal was thick in the air and well, Mark had said _please_.

That was fifteen minutes ago. Now he pushes the back of Mark's thighs apart, makes his legs hang in the air, toes curling helplessly with every fuck of Baekhyun's cock inside him. Baekhyun squeezes, making sure to leave his handprints on the backs of his thighs, and it makes Mark whimper. Mark is soft here, flesh molding easily under Baekhyun's grip, and Baekhyun likes it. Likes that Mark is soft here and everywhere. His belly is soft, the curves of his hips are soft, the roundness of his cheeks is soft. Baekhyun likes that about mating season, the way Mark would just nibble on any snack Baekhyun gives him, hormones going haywire, telling him to fatten up and prepare for pregnancy.

Mark is soft inside too. Wet and hot and slippery. Slick dripping down and squelching around Baekhyun's cock.

"Mn, hyung," Mark moans, throws his head to the side and reveals the long column of his neck, littered with bruises and the imprints of Baekhyun's teeth.

Arousal burns in his veins, makes his cock throb as it thrusts into Mark. He can't resist, wraps Mark's legs around his waist and bends down instead, pressing up against Mark. He braces his forearms on the cold surface of the table to lick a stripe up Mark's neck, pressing a kiss on top of a large bruise there.

Mark sighs, content, Baekhyun's cock rubbing his insides and Baekhyun's mouth on his neck. He pulls Baekhyun closer by the shoulders.

"Good?" Baekhyun whispers into his skin.

"Yes, good."

Baekhyun hums, moving to Mark's chest, kissing a nipple. And Mark gasps. That's another thing Baekhyun likes about mating season. Mark's tits swell a little. Nothing like the full breasts they would be if Mark gets pregnant but there's a visible bump there. And Baekhyun likes it. Knows they're tender, and knows they're sensitive. He bites down on Mark's tit, just around the areola, and Mark jolts, his cunt clenching around Baekhyun and letting out the sweetest whimper. Slick gushes out of him, enveloping Baekhyun's cock in warm, wet heat.

"Ha-ah," Mark whimpers. "Hyung."

It's all about Mark can say when Baekhyun gets his hands on his tits. He cums faster like this, can cum three times over on Baekhyun's cock when Baekhyun plays with his tits like this. Baekhyun lolls his tongue out, licks a wet patch on the hardened nub before sucking it into his mouth. He gets a hand on Mark's other breast, pinches the bud of the other.

He revels in the way Mark whines, the way his hips roll up against Baekhyun's, and the way his soft, warm pussy clutches Baekhyun's cock.

"Please," Mark gasps. "Please."

He cums without a warning, squealing as his walls tighten and loosen around Baekhyun's cock. Instead of stilling Baekhyun picks up his pace, jackhammers into Mark through his orgasm, prolonging the pleasure. He stands back up, slings Mark's legs over his shoulders and fucks him through the contractions. Ramps Mark up higher. Higher.

"Come on, baby," Baekhyun groans. "One more, one more."

The first press of Baekhyun's finger on his clit has Mark cumming again, sobbing his pleasure out. The pleasure must burn, right now, bordering on oversensitive after a whole day of continuous fucking. Mark squirms, trying to get away, but Baekhyun grips the softness of his hips with his hands. Pins him in place and shoves his cock inside him over and over again.

It's desperate, the way Mark's hands scramble for purchase and not finding any. It's so desperate, the way his hips keeps lifting and pushing back to meet Baekhyun's even through the dampness of his eyelashes, the way his bottom lip quivers. He's so close to crying but he can't stop, cunt squeezing around Baekhyun's cock, so close to another orgasm already even though he hasn't fully come down from the previous one.

"Please," Mark whimpers. "Please."

He's so sweet. So pliant and needy. Something primal rumbles inside Baekhyun, and he barely registers snapping his hips up or the growl that makes its way out from deep inside his chest. He comes to already looming over Mark, palms slapped by the sides of his head, each of his wrists in a handhold for both of Mark's hands. Baekhyun slows his hips down to a grind, pressing up and against Mark's g-spot continuously. Mark wails, scrunching his eyes shut and mouth dropping open. He arches off the table. Trembles. Pretty.

"Want my knot baby? Or my cum? Which one is it?"

"B-both! Breed me alpha! P-please," he hiccups, legs tightening around Baekhyun's waist and pulling him impossibly closer. "W-wan' your pups, p-please, please."

Baekhyun bends down, buries his face on the crook of Mark's neck, inhales the sweet candy-like scent of him. Mixed with the clean-sharp pine smell of his own. It's heady, clogging up Baekhyun's brain until he's sinking his fangs into Mark's neck again, right over the mesh of scars of his claiming bite. Mark jerks under him, sobs uncontrollably as he cums again.

Baekhyun groans, the taste of iron and copper strong on his tongue.

This is bad. Baekhyun can feel the himself fraying at the edges. It won't be the first time Mark's heat has pulled him into a rut in a mating season, but Baekhyun _wanted_ to take care of Mark this time goddammit. Wants to pull orgasm after orgasm out of him with his hands and mouth and cock, see him wet and desperate for Baekhyun's knot, Baekhyun's cum.

Not that he's not usually desperate for Baekhyun's cock, but there's just something especially arousing in Mark gone half out of his mind, babbling nonsense and trying clumsily to ride Baekhyun's dick. 

Baekhyun huffs, lets go of Mark and licks a stripe up the two puncture wounds bleeding sluggishly from his neck. He starts grinding his half-swollen knot inside Mark, shuddering despite himself. Mark's warm, fucked out hole still sucking him in no matter how many times Baekhyun has stretched him on his knot.

"Fuck," Baekhyun pants, heavy breathing matching Mark's. "You're _still_ so fucking tight. Fuck."

Mark scrambles to pull Baekhyun closer, Baekhyun's arms buckling down and bracing against the wood. Mark whimpers right in Baekhyun's ear, little frustrated teary hiccups that demands Baekhyun's attention.

Baekhyun stills, turns his head to kiss the tears away from the corners from Mark's eyes.

"Hey," he whispers. "Does it hurt baby?"

Mark shakes his head, looks sideways at Baekhyun with wet eyes. "Wan' your cum, alpha, please. G-gotta be filled w-with you."

Baekhyun coos. Mark's so cute when he's delirious. He kisses Mark's cheek. "Of course baby, just a little more, yeah?"

Baekhyun starts moving, languid rolls of his hips that shove his knot deeper into Mark. A downside to not being in rut is he can't cum as quick and as much as Mark needs him to, can't knot as often.

But that's alright, Baekhyun enjoys fucking Mark with the variety of inflatable knots they have on hand.

"Just need you to cum again, yeah baby? One more time." Baekhyun reaches down to rub Mark's clit with his fingers, light teasing pets that has Mark keening in no time, orgasm rolling through his body once again. His pussy contracts around Baekhyun's knot, and Baekhyun meets him with little aborted thrusts, groaning into Mark's skin.

"Fuck," Baekhyun pants, "want my cum baby?"

"Yes, _yes._ "

Baekhyun's hip stutters into Mark as his knot pops, then he's cumming, loads and loads of it painting Mark's insides. Baekhyun wrenches himself out of Mark's hold, tilts Mark's hips up with his hands so his swollen knot grinds against Mark's g-spot as he empties his seed inside him. Mark cums again with a cry, jaw going slack and entire body convulsing, pussy clenching tight, tight, _tight_ around Baekhyun.

Baekhyun can't tell if Mark squirted again or not, just knows the wet warmth that envelopes his cock and mixes with his cum. Baekhyun grits his teeth and shuts his eyes against the onslaught, toppling forward and catching himself on his hands as Mark's soft walls clenches and unclenches around him, continues to milk his cock for what it's worth.

He shudders when he's done, and when he opens his eyes and looks down, Mark's passed out cold.

Baekhyun chuckles, and through sheer force of will, manhandles Mark until Baekhyun can have him cradled in his arms, sitting on the table without jostling the knot too much. Baekhyun tucks Mark's head to the crook of his neck, humming absently. If he starts thrusting up again, he's sure he can make Mark cum in his sleep. He wants to. He can feel arousal build at the base of his tummy, the bone-deep urge to claim and fuck and breed trying to claw out of his skin. If Mark triggers his rut, he's gonna have to get whatever sustenance in Mark before they both get too out of it to do anything.

Mark moans softly in his arms, nuzzles into Baekhyun. Baekhyun winds his arms around Mark, careful so that he doesn't fall back, makes sure he slumps against Baekhyun instead. Makes sure he gets whatever rest he can before the fire of the heat is back and he gets restless for a knot again.

Or before Baekhyun's rut arrives and they destroy the mattress once again. 

Baekhyun sighs, turning his head to press a kiss into sweat-damp hair. "Really, what _am_ I going to do with you," he murmurs. 

+++

**Author's Note:**

> yay
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/carrotbakehyun) | [twt](https://twitter.com/diorboybaek)


End file.
